


Чуть больше времени

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Джейкоб хочет сделать для Несс что-нибудь хорошее.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley





	Чуть больше времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Extra Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591892) by [SheeWolf85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85). 



— Сегодня я уйду пораньше, — сказал Джейкоб, обращаясь к Леа. Она сидела позади него за своим столом и печатала документы.

— Кто так решил? — спросила она, не отводя взгляда от монитора.

— Я так решил. Как будто мне не плевать на мнение босса. Я нужен Несс. Нельзя допускать, чтобы она снова погрузилась в депрессию.

Леа перечитала набранный текст и повернулась к Джейкобу.

— Вы с Сэмом так похожи.

Он фыркнул.

— Два года назад я бы врезал тому, кто сказал бы мне это.

— Я же говорю — очень похожи. Он тоже не всегда был таким семьянином, — Леа ухмыльнулась, вспомнив их с Сэмом первую встречу. Она никогда не призналась бы в этом вслух, но на самом деле вступила с ним в отношения, потому что он напоминал ей Джейкоба. Теперь, восемь лет и трое детей спустя, Сэм стал более спокойным и ответственным, превзойдя её ожидания.

Джейкоб решил не комментировать её ответ. Леа могло просто казаться, будто они с Сэмом похожи, но ему было виднее, а спорить с подругой и по совместительству коллегой категорически не хотелось. Вместо этого он проверил время. Почти полдень — он и планировал уйти в обед. Несс думала, что он будет на работе весь день, так что его сюрприз определённо удастся. Он вернётся домой и проведёт с ней чуть больше времени, чем обычно, затем они приготовят ужин и устроят отличный вечер. Всё, что захочет сегодня его жена, она получит.

Джейкоб отправил боссу короткое электронное письмо, в котором сообщил, что плохо себя чувствует и будет отсутствовать до конца дня. Затем выключил компьютер и попрощался с Леа.

По пути он заскочил в магазин, чтобы купить что-нибудь на ужин. Джейкоб не был уверен в том, собиралась ли Несс что-то готовить, но сегодняшний вечер должен пройти идеально. Он взял курицу с приправами и набор уже приготовленных овощей.

Также он заметил букет ярких цветов, которые наверняка понравились бы Несс. Букет был добавлен к покупкам.

Припарковав автомобиль рядом с домом, Джейкоб забрал из багажника пакеты. Он не знал, как лучше спрятать букет и вместо бесполезных попыток решил сразу вручить цветы жене.

Джейкоб подошёл к двери и услышал, как работает стиральная машина. Значит, он застанет Несс за стиркой. Отлично. Он открыл дверь и увидел супругу, стоявшую перед сушилкой с одной из его рубашек. На ней самой тоже была рубашка большого размера — вероятно, Несс до сих пор пыталась скрыть живот. Она жаловалась на свою полноту, хотя округлившийся животик ничуть её не портил. Рыжие волосы были собраны в беспорядочный пучок, из которого выбились несколько прядей, намекавшие на то, что Несс точно не бездельничала на протяжении дня. Она выглядела великолепно и чертовски сексуально, но в то же время измотанно.

— Джейк? — удивлённо воскликнула Ренесми, и её губы изогнулись в улыбке. — Что… ах! — она заметила цветы.

— Привет, малыш. Вот, решил сегодня прийти домой пораньше. Потом увидел букет и подумал, что он тебе понравится.

Эта улыбка была его любимой. Несс выглядела такой счастливой и радостной. Она отложила рубашку в сторону, взяла цветы и встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Почему ты пришёл так рано? Всё в порядке? — свободную руку она приложила к его лбу, проверяя температуру.

Джейкоб мягко оттолкнул её руку и прижал Ренесми к себе, целуя в макушку.

— Всё хорошо, малыш. Я просто хотел провести с тобой больше времени. И принёс ужин; думаю, из этого мы сможем что-нибудь сделать вместе.

— Звучит превосходно, — Несс обняла его за талию.

Джейкоб поцеловал её ещё раз, прежде чем отстраниться и убрать еду в холодильник. Он отыскал вазу для цветов и разместил букет посередине кухонного стола. В раковине была куча посуды, поэтому он принялся мыть её. Затем обнаружил, что их пёс, Оскар, валялся на диване, и теперь мебель требовала чистки (Несс терпеть не могла собачью шерсть повсюду).

Справившись с делами, Джейкоб вернулся к Несс, которая заканчивала стирку. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы она выбрала более облегающий наряд, ведь он наслаждался её беременностью.

— Я могу ещё чем-то помочь? — Джейкоб обнял жену сзади, поглаживая ладонями по животу.

Ренесми повернула голову и поцеловала его в губы.

— Я тут почти закончила и была бы не против принять ванну. Присоединишься?

Джейкоб усмехнулся.

— Звучит превосходно.


End file.
